Incesto
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Deja de mirarme de esa forma. Como si tú fueras lo mejor y yo un trozo de mierda. Eres mi gemelo y eres tan hijo de ese monstruo como yo: así que no puedes recriminarme nada... Bueno, en realidad, SI puedes culparme de algo... (Rin/Yukio) Yaoi. Twincest


**¡Hola!**

 **Aquí les dejó mi primera historia de este fandom :D**

 **Rin se queda mirando a Yukio mientras este duerme. ¿Por qué hacer una tontería semejante? Si lo queréis saber seguid leyendo :333**

* * *

En la oscuridad de la noche, los dos gemelos, únicos habitantes de ese destartalado edificio, estaban ya en su habitación compartida. Uno de ellos dormía plácidamente en su cama, aparentemente sin ninguna preocupación. Pero era solo eso: apariencia. El otro, aun en la negrura más infinita, era capaz de ver perfectamente los rasgos de su hermano menor sentado en una esquina de la cama.

Muchos decían que era increíble que ambos fueran gemelos. A Rin también se lo parecía, pero justo ahora, dejando de lado el color del cabello y las gafas (Es decir, con el pelo tan desordenado como el mayor solía lucirlo y sin las gafas, que obstruian un tanto la forma de la cara a ojos humanos), si que eran iguales. Al menos en aspecto.

Al darse cuenta de eso, el demonio no pudó evitar recordar las hirientes palabras que le había dicho a su hermano ese mismo día cuando Yukio le había mostrado otro examen de exorcismo suyo, con una nota bajísima. ¡¿Y qué era lo que esperaba del primogénito de Satán, si se podía saber?!

«Deja de mirarme de esa forma. Como si tú fueras lo mejor y yo un trozo de mierda. Eres mi gemelo y eres tan hijo de ese monstruo como yo: ¡Así que no puedes recriminarme nada!»

Obviamente espero a estar en la soledad del edificio para decir lo que llevaba meses pensando. No era tan necio como para soltar la bomba en un aula llena de aprendices de exorcista.

Recordó también rodar los ojos cuando Yukio le había recalcado que al contrario de "su gran príncipe heredero que nunca comete errores" él nunca se había metido en peleas callejeras, sacado malas notas ni faltado al respeto a los curas con los que se habían criado. En especial a Padre. El mejor exorcista jamás existido y que lo dió todo por proteger a sus nietos, sobretodo sacrificó mucho por Rin. El niño cuyos poderes podían emerger en cualquier momento cambiandole drásticamente la vida. Si a eso se le llamaba vivir.

La cola del gemelo mayor se movió en descuerdo ante el reciente recuerdo. El hecho de que tan solo él hubiese heredado la naturaleza demoníaca de su padre... era una completa injusticia que ponía a Rin enfermo cada vez que pensaba en ello. Si tan solo Yukio fuera también un demonio al 100%, no solo en aspecto, entonces... entonces le entendería. ¡Tendría que entenderle! Pero el maldito tuvo que salir a la parte "pura" de la familia.

El Hijo de Satán estaba acostumbrado a ser repudiado y odiado por todos... incluso por el hermano al que amaba con locura. Se obligó a si mismo a aceptarlo el primer día en la escuela de exorcistas cuando su gemelo menor le apuntó sin titubear con una pistola cargada y le aseguró que todo estaría mejor si se muriese.

Aun así no apretó el gatillo. Yukio podía matar a cualquier demonio. Siempre y cuando ese no fuera Rin. El menor de los gemelos se suicidaria antes que hacerle daño a Rin.

Porque a pesar de culparle por la muerte del viejo, aun le quería. Aunque solo fuera un poco. Aunque en realidad tan solo estuviera devolviendole el favor de haberle protegido siempre de los matones cuando eran pequeños.

Cuando eran pequeños...

Parecía que eso se refería a un tiempo muy alejado en el tiempo.

Cuando Yukio era un niño que se pasaba la vida lleno de lágrimas y mocos, el cual siempre necesitaba de la agresividad de Rin para protegerle, y cuyo mayor sueño era ser un buen doctor... Al menos así era a los ojos de su gemelo. El demonio aun recuerda el dolor que le atacó en lo más hondo cuando escuchó de la boca de su hermano que había iniciado los estudios de exorcismo a los siete años y los había términado con honores a los trece... y él ni enterado.

El Yukio débil... el Yukio del que se había enamorado... No existía. En su lugar le quedaba este gemelo idiota y amargado... El que le regañaba cada vez que suspendía porque tenía la mala suerte de que era su maestro de exorcismo. El que siempre se ponía delante de él cuando había un peligro. El que disparaba y repartía castigos sin ningún remordimiento... De la nada el pequeño se convirtió en el mayor... pero eso no hacía que lo amara menos.

"15 años de mentiras... todo para protegerme" —con un puño golpeó el aire a falta de otra cosa.

— Eres idiota, hermano —susurró mirando al durmiente con impotencia y sin sentir realmente lo que decía—. Muy idiota.

«¡Por lo menos no estoy tan enfermo como para apuntar a mi propio hermano con un arma!»

No supo porque, recordó eso. No, no estaba tan enfermo como para amenazar a Yukio. Pero si estaba lo suficiente enfermo como para amarle ¿y qué?

— Parece que, después de todo, si que hay algo de lo que puedes culparme —susurró.

Cuando eran unos niños pequeños, Rin siempre se escabullia a la habitación de su hermano mientras dormía... Y no importaba cuanto y cuán fuerte le besara. Él nunca se despertaba, o al menos lo fingia. Sin embargo, ahora, aun compartiendo la misma habitación había algo que lo frenaba. Y no era solo el presentimiento de que esta vez SI se acabaría dando cuenta, ya que ahora deseaba mucho más que besos, si no porque conocer la realidad de Yukio aun lo tenía un tanto impactado.

De todas formas, tampoco sabía porque se quedaba como idiota mirándole... ¡Ah, no! Sí que lo sabía.

Era por esa maldita clase de biología hace una semana. Al igual que su director, la Academia de Mephisto no era "normal", por así decirlo. Ni tampoco lo que se impartía en ella. Aun tenía el nombre de la lección grabado a fuego:

 **ATRACCIÓN SEXUAL GENÉTICA**

Básicamente era un hecho probado que las personas tiendan a sentirse atraidas por otras con sus mismos genes, su familia. Es uno de los instintos más hondos del ser humano, sin embargo el tabú social hace que no se note esa atracción... en la mayoría de los casos.

Al principio pensó que era una broma. Tenía que serlo. Pero tan solo ver a Mephisto en su forma de perro viéndole con una cara sardónica al salir del aula fue suficiente para confirmarlo.

— Grandiosa mierda, hermano. Él lo sabe... y tú no.

Tabú. Incesto.

Palabras que a Rin se la soplaban completamente. Pero que, estaba seguro, a su gemelo menor le importarían un poco mucho más.

— Si solo no fueras tan santo...

Y de repente la cara se le iluminó y mostró una sonrisa llena de dientes afilados. Como si acabara de tener la mejor idea del mundo.

"Si no puedes ser feliz conmigo, entonces te haré sufrir como yo" —pensó como un verdadero demonio.

Seguramente Satán se sentiría muy orgulloso de su primogénito si lo supiera. Entonces Rin se lo pensaría mejor.

Pero como estaban ellos solos en la oscuridad entonces...

Se inclinó para besar a Yukio sin ningún tipo de tacto, demasiado salvaje, a posta para que despertará. Hacía años que no besaba a su hermano y una de dos, o se había olvidado por completo de lo genial que se sentía hacerlo o es que ahora, siendo un adolescente con hormonas alteradas, se sentía mucho mejor que siendo un pequeño niño. Por eso tal vez se molestó un poco por el hecho de que su hermano menor tardará tan poco en despertar al sentir que "algo" le estaba cortando el paso de aire.

Rin se apartó como un resorte en el momento en el que el gemelo bueno empezó a retorcerse.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! —no pudó evitar exclamar Yukio en la oscuridad cuando hubo recuperado el aire, después de haberse colocado las gafas por costumbre.

Fue cuando prendió la luz que se dió cuenta de que su hermano estaba totalmente despierto al pie de la cama. Y su cerebro comenzó a encajar piezas sospechosamente.

— ¿Acabas de besarme? —preguntó fingiendo tranquilidad. Aunque en realidad estaba más sorprendido que otra cosa.

— No hermano —mintió el gemelo malo descaradamente con una sonrisa—, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

El menor no se lo creía del todo. Pero por el bien de su salud mental decidió que fingiria tragarselo, al menos por esta noche.

Mañana ya tendría tiempo para sermonearle...

Y, al final de este suceso, Rin durmió como un bebé en su propia cama. El besar a Yukio le había servido para desahogarse y ahora se sentía mucho mejor. Debería hacerlo más a menudo...

Sin embargo, el exorcista era otro cantar. Sabía que su hermano lo había besado pero, ¿por qué? ¡¿por qué?! Él había hecho muchas cosas extrañas pero nada parecido a eso. Por su mente pasó una lección de biología de lo más especial. Solo eso bastó para quitarle el sueño.

Ambos gemelos se habían guardado un secreto el uno del otro durante mucho tiempo. Y ahora ambos habían salido a la luz. Ambos hermanos aun necesitaban acostumbrarse a la realidad del otro que los incluía en el mismo saco.

Sin embargo, Rin no estaba preocupado por la posible reacción de Yukio ante lo sucedido. Estaba acostumbrado a que todos lo odiaran, incluso su gemelo. Y si a él le importaban las posibles consecuencias era enteramente su culpa por ser tan santurrón.

Rin sonrió en sueños. Él mismo se encargaría de quitarle la santidad de la cabeza y el cuerpo.

Al fin y al cabo, no era más que incesto entre dos chicos que no pueden tener hijos.

 _Nada estaba mal._


End file.
